when the sky falls
by LittleMissStark
Summary: when shit hits the fan and skye is dying, it's up to Tony to help his boyfriend, Agent Coulson get thru this hard time before he tries to work himself to death. Angst and lemons and just a bit of family fluff


Coulson honestly had no idea what was going on. It was all going over his head as he watched Skye and his boyfriend of six months Tony stark. Which in of itself is hard to believe. But watching them trying to hack each others computer (or Tony's phone in this case) like some very technologically advanced Battleship made a warmth spread thru him. He knew his somewhat adoptive daughter would love Tony but this was just adorable to how taken Tony is with her. He just sat and watched with a cup of coffee in hand. May was busy piloting the ship, Ward was most likely training and Simmons and Fitz were doing there own science. Tony lashed triumphantly as Skye whined. "aww com'on, best 6 out of 8." Tony chucked, crossing his arms. His cell phone sitting where a laptop should. "Nope. Losers weepers." "Ugh, but you beat me with a cell phone." "AH! A stark Cell phone." Coulson tried not to laugh as Skye rolled her eyes. "ohh..I'm sorry. A Stark cell phone. That is totally not fair. You should be forced to use a low tech laptop or something, then see who wins."

Tony smirked, turning to Coulson. "Babe, do we happen to have any low tech laptops?" Coulson gave a small smile. "Unfortunately no. Everything on the bus is state of the art but I'm sure we can pick one up." Tony just stuck his tongue out at Skye, who did the same. And Coulson felt this may be a good time to intervene. "Skye, isn't it time for your training with agent ward?" She sighed, standing. "Oh yeah. Just what I want to do. More pull ups." She said as she walked down toward the training area.

Tony watched her leave and Coulson saw the parental look in his eyes, smiling. "You two get along well." Tony turned, walking to Coulson. "Shes a smart kid, smarter then I thought. Don't tell her but she was actually giving me a run for my money. Nearly didn't make it." Coulson chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee as Tony wrapped an arm around him. "Lets go check on the the wonder-twins. Hopefully without explosions.."

Soon everyone was gathered in the briefing room, discussing Ian Quinn and "The clairvoyant". And Tony found the more he found out about this guy, the more he hated him. He was a scum bag if he ever saw one. There mission was to infiltrate, much to Tony's childhood amusement, by train. Undercover which is just funny. Coulson and May both agreed if Tony went undercover with Coulson as they are, a gay couple with a daughter, Simmons. It could raise eyebrows and less likely to blend in. So Tony was gonna keep cover above.

He was trying not to laugh over the coms, hearing Simmons give her Oscar worthy speech about Coulson running around with prostitutes then the it jut went flat. Nothing. He was flying above the train, high enough to not be noticed. "Hey. Anybody hear me? Babe? Phil?" "I believe communications are jammed sir. We have lost contact." Tony cursed hearing JARVIS. "Can you get me visual?" Soon he had a thermal visual, which it was a little harder to tell who was who but he could figure it out.

Before he could help Phil and agent ward were jumping out the back of the train. He flew quickly, checking Phil. His faceplate going up. "Phil...Phil..." Jarvis spoke. "He seems to be unconscious but alive. It seems he and agent ward are kept in suspended animation states." Tony swallowed, looking down at Phils face. "Will they be ok?" "Within a half hour, yes." he let out a breath, trying the coms again. "Agent may, you there? Fitz, Simmons? Anyone?"

He cursed. The coms were still down but he wasn't gonna leave them. He'd watch over until they woke. He was so thankful to see agent may. She ran to them, checking pulses. "What happened?" "I'm not sure myself. One minute there jumping out a train, the next there in suspended animation. Jay says it'll be about a half hour til they wake." She nodded, standing. "I'm gonna go back to the bus to get it ready, you watch over them." He nodded. "Got it." he ran off, finding a way back.

As Jay said, about a half hour, they woke, as if they just fell down. Thanks to the whole suspended animation. He knelled down to Phil who was breathing hard, as if he just ran a mile, which he sorta did on the train. "wha...Tony?" He helped him up. "Yeah. Shit hit the fan, we gotta get back to the bus." Ward groaned as he stood up. "Lets get going then." He started leading the way. Tony flew above them, keeping watch for any baddies.

He had no idea how badly things went to shit until they got to Ians Quinns place. He knew with the fire power between May, Ward and Coulson, they won't need the suit but he did take his repulser glove plus this required more running and walking and the suit was too bulky for that. But soon as they got to the house it was nothing but gun fire and kicking ass. May brought Ian qinn out, hands painfully behind his back. He thought he may have to hold Phil back from the look in his eyes. It was a rare look, he was desperate and pained and terrified as he walked right up to Quinn, grabbing his hair tightly and gun under his chin. Tony stood net to him, repulser held up, just in case Ian wasn't already terrified. Phil spoke. "Where is skye? Tell me where she is?" And with all the guns pointed at him, Ian Quinn had the audacity to smirk. "You know Phil you really shouldn't keep letting go on these all alone. When she means so much to you-" Phil nearly growled as he pistol whipped Quinn. He turned, speaking to everyone, knowing he wont get answers out of him. "Search the house. Find Skye. Now."

Everyone split up and Phil practically was running. Tony was trying not to worry himself into a panic attack so he focused on Phil, grabbing his shoulder, stopping him. "Hey, Phil. Breath. We'll find her." Phil nodded before Tony swore he saw tears forming before taking off, Tony went another way to find there little hacker.

He was halfway into the kitchen when he heard Phil scream for Simmons. He ran toward it, nearly tripping over Coulson in the door way. Then he saw the scene, heard Phil mumbling into Skye's ear that she would be ok. There was so much blood on the ground, coming from her gut, pooling. Tony felt his hands starting shake, and a lump form in his throat. He pushed his own anxiety down and focused on Phil. He knelled down. Now he was able to hear the small hitch in Phil voice. Phil jumped when he felt tony next to him. He turned his head. "Tony..." Tony kissed his head. Wrapping his arms around him. His hands going to hold phils as he put pressure on Skyes wound. It was the only thing to do until the rest got here.

Simmons and everyone else came rushing into the room. Simmons went to Skye's other side, checking her pulse. Phil spoke, a little of his normal authority that was normally in his voice coming back "Please, Simmons. Help her." Tony, God he felt so horrible for Simmons. Having all this put onto her head when they all knew damn well Skye at the moment was dead. Bleed out from her stomach wound. Then Simmons saw the tube. "There! Get her in there!" Ward spoke. "Do you even know what-" "It's a hyperbolic chamber and I said get her in there." Tony helped Phil let go of her. Doing his best to ignore the literal blood on phils hands.

Everyone picked her up, placing her into the chamber a Simmons pressed various buttons on it once Skye was locked in. Phil nearly ran to the chamber in hope she was ok. He watched, hands gripping the clear glass to watch. "Is it working?" Tony went to him. Then Phil spoke, sounding more desperate then Tony ever heard him. "Is it working?!" Simmons looked over before looking at Skye below. Thank God, she was stable and breathing. Tony felt Phil relax the slightest in relief against him.

They finally got back to the bus, with the chamber that held Skye and Tony felt useless. Phil went in all business and authority and clean hands. Now there was nothing else to do. Nothing to do but wait until they get to S.H.I.E.L.D medical and hope they help. Phil was a vigil over Skye, Simmons walked away to get supplies but that was ten minutes ago and Fitz had followed. Ward had walked away and may followed leaving Phil and Tony alone. Tony walked over to him, his arm going around his waist gently. "Phil.." "She never should have gone in alone. I should have been there." "You can't be thinking like that. You know you wouldn't be able to stop her even if you were there in time." Phil let out a small chuckle that lacked amusement and was thick with the emotion growing.

Tony brought both his arms around Phil's shoulders holding him close. Pushing down his own tears and worry to help his boyfriend. He felt Phil trembling in his arms. Tony kissed his head and Phil broke, sobbing Tony's arms. Tony just held him until Phil turned, hiding himself in Tony's arms. Tony held him tighter, letting his own tears fall as he held him tighter. Letting Phil cry into his shirt.

It took more urging then he thought to get Phil to there room. He kept insisting that he needed to work on this and find something that would help her. And it worried tony. Phil was trebling, shaky and about to break himself or work himself into the ground. But he finally budged and Tony led him into there room. Once inside and sitting on there bed, he felt how tense Phil was. How worry worn and scared he still is. He started to kiss his neck, trying to take off Phil's suit jacket. Phil tried to shrug away. "Tony...not now. We have a serious situation." "All the more reason for you to relax for a few minutes." Phil looked about to run out the door but Tony could read him. "Just let me take care of you." Tony managed to get his suit jacket off. He smirked. "We can even have your favorite tea after." Phil smiled weakly, kissing Tony's cheek as he helped get his shirt off. Letting Tony feel up his defined chest. Then Tony was pushing him back against the bed. Kissing and suckling in all the spot and ways he knows Phil loves.

Tony smirked when he felt his lover starting to harden and relax. Tony started to unbuckle Phils dress pants, taking his shoes off and leaving him naked and ready. Phil smirked weakly to Tony. "You know your a little over dressed." Tony let out a small chuckle before suckling on Phils neck and gripping his hard member. The agent gasped whimpering as Tony stroked him. "Don't worry, I'll be naked with you soon."He bit a spot on his neck, making his lover whine. He smirked and kissed his neck. Taking his hand away from Phils hard member and reaching over for the lube next to there bed. He kissed down the defined chest, starting to suckle on the head before taking him deeper. Phil whined, hands going into Tony's hair as Tony undressed (skillfully while he was sucking dick, Phil noticed) then Phil was gasping as two fingers were breaching his entrance. The gasping turning to moans as Tony thrust his fingers with the speed of his mouth. "Oh god...Tony...so good..."

Once Tony got him begging and stretched he kissed up to his lips before whispering. "I wanna try something. Turn over, like your sleeping." Phil nodded, having an idea of what Tony had in mind. Turning onto his side. He felt Tony fix his hips then Tony moved to lube himself up. Phil let out a breath, trying to push back the image of Skye bleeding and pale and dying out of his head. Then he felt an arm around his shoulders as Tony's other hand helped guide him into his entrance. Tony let out a breath. "Ready?" Phil nodded. "Yeah.." Tony kissed his neck, starting to push in. Phil had to hide the wince. This position made it tighter which was a bit more painful then normal but nothing he couldn't handle. Tony was slow and gentle and relaxed him best he could. Once he was all the way in, he stayed there, spooning Phil like they were sleeping, holding him close. This was why Tony wanted this position. So he could hold him so much better.

Phil moved his hips, letting him know he could move. Tony let out a breath, pulling out before thrusting back in, slowly, gentle. Phil let out a breathy moan. This way also made Tony hit his prostate with each thrust. No need to search. Tony smirked, sucking his neck, going faster, harder. Phil moaned, gripping the sheets and Tony's arm. Unable to do anything else but take what Tony was giving him. "ahh...Tony..." Tony trailed a hand down to his leaking member, stroking him in rhythm. Phil moaned and whined. Tony spoke lowly in his ear. "Are you close baby?" Phil whined, nodding his head best he could. "Yes..." "Gonna come for me?" "Yes...All for you...Tony..." Tony smirked, moaning, feeling Phil's body preparing for orgasm. Tensing up all around him. But Phil was a master at control. He could hold it until Tony told him. He was hot when got to a point he couldn't and just let go. Tony groaned. "How long can you hold off? Huh?" Phil whined. "Tony..please..." "How long baby?" Phil swallowed, Tony was slowing his pace. "At least ten minutes." Tony kissed his cheek. "Good. Lets test that. Get on your stomach." Tony pulled away, letting Phil scramble to his stomach, ass up in the air. Presenting and spreading his toned thighs and legs.

Tony bit his lip, moving behind him. Tony groaned, feeling his lovers tight ass cheeks. He felt Phil tremble in his hands and whine. He smirked before holding his hips and devouring his hole. Fucking him with his tongue. Phil gasped, gripping the sheets tightly. "Oh god...Tony" Phil was trying to move, to practically hump Tony's face but Tony held his hips still, making him writhe his arms around with the overload of pleasure. Phil was getting loud, moaning and gripping the sheets so tight he nearly caused holes from his fingertips. He was early on the edge of coming right then then Tony moved away. He fucking moved and Phil whined at the loss. But the whine was replaced with a yelp as Tony suddenly thrust in his stretched entrance, holding his hips but instead of going fast and hard, what he expected. Tony was going steady and slow and drawing it out and hitting his prostate each time. Phil moaned nearly crying in pleasure. His cock was aching and leaking and at this point was getting painful with one touch could set him off. If he doesn't come from Tony slowly fucking him into the mattress.

Tony leaned over him, kissing his back and neck. Then he felt Tony's hand around his cock and oh dear God hes not sure if he can keep this up. He sobbed in pleasure. Tony moaned, going faster, chasing his own orgasm. "Oh Phil..baby...come.." And Phil did. He came harder then he had in a long time and he's pretty sure he blacked out for a minute because when he opens his eyes Tony is gently cleaning his ass with a warm, wet towel. He groaned, sitting up enough to look at Tony. Tony smiled softly. "Hey, welcome back. You were worrying me." Tony put the towel down and laid down next to him, holding him close. Phil swallowed. His throat dry from the moaning. "Sorry...I didn't mean to pass out. That hasn't happened in a long time. Sometimes if an orgasm is really good or really hard I pass out."

Tony nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." Tony smirked weakly, kissing him, holding him close. Phil kissed back, slowly and full of love. Almost lazy with the after-sex sleepiness. Tony pulled away, gently rubbing his back. "How you feeling now?" Phil let out a breath. "Better but I'm still scared. What if she doesn't make it? She has a stomach wound Tony." Phil felt his eyes felling up even just thinking about that. Tony held his face with his free hand. "Don't even think that. She will. Shes a fighter. Shes stubborn and shes gonna make it and shes gonna be even stronger and smarter from ?" Phil nodded, a few tears falling before snuggling into Tony's shoulder.

It was a day in a half later and thru a lot of drama (and realization of T.A.H.T.I really is.) that Skye was waking up and stabilizing. Phil was right by her side as she woke up. She groaned, opening her eyes. "Huh..." Phil held her hand, standing by her bed. "Take it easy. Your in medical. You were fatally injured but your stabilized." She moaned before letting out a breath and looking over at Phil. "Is everyone alright?" Phil smiled. "Yes. Every ones safe." Tony then chose that time to walk in. He saw Skye was awake and smiled. "Hey sleepy head. Have a nice nap?" Skye smiled weakly. "Yeah. I had a nice nap." There was a small silence between the three as Tony put his arm around Phils waist. Skye smiled. "So...did you two have wild sex while I was out?" Phil blushed before speaking. "Skye!" She grinned. Her grin nearly matching Tony's smirk as Phils blush. "What? You two arnt exactly quiet and every time something awful happens Tony whisks you away to your room and.." "Thats enough!" Phil said suddenly. Blushing brightly. Tony chuckled, leaning in and kissing Skyes head. "Glad your back kid. And to answer your question Yes. We did. And we'll need a new bed." Phil sputtered and blushed but Skye was laughing and that's all Tony wanted. Even if it was a tiny lie. Just to get these reactions of his small second family on the bus. It was worth it.


End file.
